The Promise Against the Fire • By RoKnows
What if Kenric never died in the Everblaze? Hey guys! Thank you so ''much for visiting! I know (I hope) you will like this Fan Fiction. Now, I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy! ' 'Your fellow Fandom girl, ' ''RoKnows'' '''(WARNING: This is ''not ''a 'short' story, but more of a 'novella'. It's about 30 pages long {hehehe}. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :U) New Fanfic! After reading the Promise Against the Fire, check out this '''[https://fun-fandom-kotlc.fandom.com/wiki/The_Stars_Are_My_Home '''NEW FAN FICTION]' by RoKnows!!!' It's about one of the most mysterious Neverseen members's backstory… and love story. Check out what people are saying about it: "I am absolutely in love! This is so good, and I am so excited to read another amazing fan fic by RoKnows!" - Mallowmelt "Breathtaking by nature… this thrilling history of a misunderstood character touches the hearts of all who read it." - Light and Bright Synopsis When the man you love says he love you, the world seams to change and sizzle into a happier, better world. But when he dies before you can say goodbye, everything melts into sobs. Oralie doesn’t feel anything but sorrow. When Kenric disappeared within the Everblaze, seemingly dead, her heart tore itself away, and she finds herself in a sea of unending sobs. This is how it ends. With Kenric going without a kiss farewell, leaving the woman he loves empty. But what if Kenric ''survived? '' What if the fire didn’t ''swallow him up? After all, Kenric made a promise to Oralie—''One month, and then we’ll be together. Kenric died two days before the deadline. But Kenric is a man of his word. Chapter One Oralie 11 hours after the Everblaze. The tears never stopped coming. Oralie’s face was wet and red, her body trembling and sobbing, as the scene replayed in her mind, over and over. '' '' ''The inferno of yellow Everblaze that devoured everything. The building, fissuring under the unearthly blaze’s wrath. The panic that lodged in her throat—clawing, tearing up every ounce of hope. But none of that was as terrible as the words. The words that determined ''everything… He’s gone. No matter where Oralie looked, his was there. His slightly tanned face, warm smile, flaming red hair, and gentle embrace. He would always ''be there. Reminding her of what she lost. Haunting her with the fact that he’d never come back. ''He’ll never come back. '' '' ''Sobs racked Oralie’s body as she shriveled into her soft pink carpet. Why did it have to be this way? ''Why did Kenric have to die? Oralie’s posture crumpled as the memory she had tried to forget since her love’s death punctured her heart… Kenric’s promise. Flashback to 26 days and 7 hours before the Everblaze. ' Oralie found herself smiling dopily. She didn’t know what was wrong with her—she ''never ''smiled dopily! But her breath was husky, her heart was fluttery, and her chest felt like it’d implode. But, she realized as the memory that made her so exhilarated reran in mind, she didn’t know what ''right ''with her. She had just been leaving the meeting with all the Councillors, her forehead frowning because of the grave discussions, when Kenric had caught up with her, his thick, red hair waving in the air. She stopped, surprised, and her heart racing with excitement. If her brain had eyes, it would have rolled them. ''Pick yourself up, Oralie, she chided herself. ''Get over it already. '' “Hey Oralie,” Kenric said, smiling wide. “Um…hi,” Oralie replied, nearly tripping over her own feet. She could already feel her cheeks blossom in pink, even though she had been in front of Kenric countless times. His eyes suddenly darted to the floor, his hands fidgeting nervously and his teeth gnawing his lip. “I—um, well, you see…” He sucked in a breath, and slowly met Oralie’s azure-colored eyes. “Could I come over to your house tomorrow afternoon? That is, if you’re available—of course.” Oralie had managed to stop herself from blurting out ABSOLUTELY and instead substituted it for a mellow, “Um, sure.” Now, as she sat on her bright rose-colored sofa, she scolded herself for grinning so wildly and thinking her hopeful, fairy tale dreams. Her life wasn’t a fairy tale, as hard as she tried it to think it was. Life couldn’t magically turn pink and cheery and happy, unlike furniture. Kenric was probably just meeting with her to discuss… Councillor stuff. Of course it was Councillor stuff. It was ''always ''Councillor stuff. The doorbell ringed, scattering Oralie’s thoughts. Her traitorous heart fluttered against her will as she peered through the window to glimpse a smiling face and unmistakably red hair. Kenric. She allowed herself a cleansing breath before turning her front door’s knob, unable to stop her hands from trembling. ''It’s just Councillor stuff. It’s just Councillor stuff. '' '' ''“Hey Oralie,” Kenric said so sweetly, so honestly, her heart beat faster. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him, and declare to him that she had loved him since the day she laid eyes on his kind, laughing face. Oralie didn’t trust her voice to reply, not sure if she’d burst into tears or do something much worse, so she motioned to the seating room. Kenric didn’t help by smiling widely and gracefully taking a seat on her plush sofa. His beautiful eyes scanned her castle. “I really love how everything’s pink,” he complemented nicely. “Uhh…you d-do?” she stuttered, surprised. But then again, Kenric had always liked everything she liked. And he always complemented everything she owned… But not in the way it sounded of course. Even though she wished it was. “Yes, of course!” Kenric confirmed, his mouth twitching into a smile. Creases spread from his eyes when he laughed. A bout of shyness overcame Oralie, so she looked down as her face flushed the color of her furniture and pretended to be fascinated with her toes, which were painted a bright fuchsia. Councillor Kenric cleared his throat, a ghost of a smile still on his face. “But… that’s not what I’m here for today, Oralie. I mean, I’d love to keep complementing your house and all, but…” “I suppose you’re here to talk about yesterday’s Councillor meeting, then,” Oralie muttered, her coyness evaporating as she struggled to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Kenric’s face softened. “No, I’m actually not.” Oralie blinked slowly and her heart beat faster. “Then why…” He suddenly stood up from the pink-clad sofa and strode regally and confidently towards her, never losing eye contact. Oralie’s heart was now beating, hard, rapidly, and uncontrollably. Her chest quivered as Kenric approached closer, until he was very close. “Why did I come, Councillor? Why did I come today?” Oralie knees swayed at the fierceness of his gaze. “I—I don’t know.” “You don’t?” Kenric gave her a small, toothless smile. “It’s because I’m here to tell you something I should have a long time ago. Years ago. Something I’ve been too afraid to tell you, until it came to desperate measures. I know we’ve been friends, but I—” He caught himself. “I’ll quit stalling now.” He reached down and brushed his hand across Oralie’s cheek, making her face redden and tingle. His emotions blasted up as excited, sweet, and… compassionate. Kenric tucked a strand of Oralie’s blonde hair behind her ear. Her chest felt ready to explode, but nothing was compared to the words he spoke. “I love you, Oralie.” '''Chapter Two Oralie A blast of emotions hit her all at once. Oralie’s knees wobbled, her chest heaved, and her vision blurred. '' The man she loved had just said that he loved ''her. Nothing mattered more to Oralie. That may be selfish, considering the conflicts that were threatening their world, but it was true. Honest. And all she wanted. She voice, frayed and trembling, could barely whisper a reply. “I…” she squeaked. “I know.” Kenric gently combed her hair, his brilliant eyes softened and sincere. “I know you…feel the same way. I notice things…at least when it comes to you.” After a moment, his face flooded red. “Not in the weird way of course.” Everything seamed too unreal… like her fairy tale had finally happened. But another question bit her throat. “How long?” she murmured softly, her voice struggling to stay afloat. Kenric looked down, chewing his lip again. “Since forever… I couldn’t… I felt like I’d be leaving my duty as a Councillor. Love is banned in the Council, so…” “I hadn’t noticed,” Oralie sighed. “But what changed your mind? It is ''still banned…” Kenric looked up, and when he met her eyes, he smiled—managing to make it look both sweet and straightforward. “The world’s changing. It wasn’t the peaceful place we wanted it be. It’s…chaos. And I’m not sure how long we’ll stay in the world. There’s been so many close calls…” He tenderly cupped her cheek. “Oralie, I want to be with you before it’s too late. Before one of us doesn’t make it.” She melted into his hand, tears of unspeakably joy welling in her eyes, and breathed, “Me too, Kenric… more than anything else in the world.” His lips curved into another gentle smile at her words. “But how long must we wait?” Oralie asked faintly, half afraid of the answer. He kissed her forehead. “I’d wait the world for you, Oralie. I have been waiting. But I think we should wait just a month. Just a month to organize things, and allow time to prepare two new Councillors. And then…” “I’ll be yours,” Oralie finished, her heart swelling with love for him. “Yes,” Kenric promised. “In just a month. But I’ll visit.” He gave her one last embrace, kissed her hand like a true gentleman, and then his beaming face left. And he was gone. '''Back to the present, 10 hours and 54 minutes after the Everblaze.' Just a month, he had said. Just a month ''until her life would had been full. Happy. But then—the fire. Then the roaring, angry Everblaze swallowed up his life like it meant nothing. She could still see Fintan’s smile, beaming pride and arrogance as he took the person that mattered to Oralie most in the entire world. ''Since forever, he had said. She had loved him since forever too. If only they had found out earlier. If only they realized that healing Fintan was idiotic. If only Kenric hadn’t been the chosen telepath to monitor Sophie and Fitz. If only. If only. Oralie let out another sob and let her bones scrunch and slouch into the cold, uncaring floor. But then arms wrapped around Oralie, brought her back to a sitting position, and urged cleansing water down her throat, against her will. The bronzed face of Councillor Liora slowly cleared to focus, kind, but stern and heavily concerned. When Liora caught Oralie’s eye, she wrapped her into a warm, gentle hug. “Oh Oralie, I’m so sorry…” she comforted. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this.” Oralie wept into her friend’s shoulder, pain etching her every action. Everything hurt. Everything was wrong. Kenric was dead. And that made Oralie realize just how much he meant to her—and just how little everything else was compared. Chapter Three Kenric 7 hours and 12 minutes after the Everblaze. Everything hurt as Kenric slowly peeled back his eyelids to stare at the cruel, blurry world. His legs were buried under tons of rubble, and Kenric felt nausea curl in his chest when he realized they were probably broken. But he was alive. Barely. But he was alive. Kenric closed his eyes against the racking, excruciating pain that exploded under every fraction of a movement. But once his eyelids thumped over his eyeballs again, the nightmares flared to life. The Everblaze, unafraid to tear him limb to limb. Fintan’s brutal face as his power lunged for victims. And the realization, which was somehow calming, that Kenric would have to sacrifice his body in order to save everyone else. He wouldn’t have done it any more enthusiastically if he knew he would survive. But… that definitely was a nice surprise. Well… once pain stopped. And once he pulled himself out of his rocky conflict, which was evidently going to hurt. But Kenric tried. He stabled himself with his burnt arms and tried to tug his legs away. When that hurt too much, he tried to lift the wreckage off, but that was harder, especially in his position. It took an hour for Kenric to manage to pull out his legs, and by then, his forehead was slick with murky sweat, his backbone ached, and he wanted nothing more than to curl himself into a ball and sleep. But first, he needed to do some much-needed self-care. With shaky hands, he ripped a piece of his garment and used it as a bandage to pressurize his chest, which was bleeding under the work he put himself through. Then, using the surrounding rocks to stand himself up, Kenric tested to see if his legs really were ''broken. It was a dumb idea. Of course his legs ''hurt, but that didn’t tell him much. However, his left leg he was sort-of-able to balance on, so Kenric took that as a hint the bones weren’t severely damaged. His right leg, though, was so weak he toppled face-flat into the ground, and in doing so, also scraped his hands from the rocks. Kenric let out a rickety sigh through gritted teeth. How on earth was he supposed to walk around? Like an answer to his prayers, voices sounded north of him, barking hasty commands. Craning his neck, he could just barely hear their loud conversations. “Search all parts of Eternalia. Find any hints on where that murderer ''could be now. And…” The male voice wavered. “See if you can find the body of…Councillor Kenric… if he's not… burnt.” At first, Kenric was relieved. ''They would find him. And they would heal him. And then… '' '' ''A realization hit him. Once they found him, everything would go crazy. ''THE MAN WHO SURVIVED THE EVERBLAZE! COUNCILLOR KENRIC—THE ONE WE THOUGHT WAS DEAD! ''And then… he’d never get a chance to do the thing he needed to do the most. The thing that was most important, above his health and everything else. Keep his promise. Kenric was a man of his word. And he wasn’t going to break the most important promise he ever made. With that pep-talk in mind, Councillor Kenric heaved himself up and hurriedly limped away, unsure how he’d manage to reach his destination without anyone finding him, but determined. Determined to say goodbye to the woman he loved. '''Yes, I really just ended it like this! But don't worry—I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Thank you so much for viewing, I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned!' Chapter Four Oralie 15 hours and 46 minutes after the Everblaze, night time. ' ''Oralie had finally managed to convince Liora to leave, promising she’d be fine and would just be sipping tea and reading books without any drama. Her tears had finally dried after all. She had sobbed it all out, confessing to Liora just about everything—that Kenric loved her and she loved him. Everything, except Kenric’s promise, and she simply had told her nothing about their plan to quit being Councillors. That memory was her fairy tale, and it died with him. Oralie, too tired to conjure anything, slumped her way to her (yes, pink) kitchen and boiled a pot full of water, because she knew she’d drink it all. Once it was done, she poured it into a mug, dipped in a tea bag, and dragged herself back to her living room, brandishing a 5000-page fictional novel she had been planning to read. Oralie didn’t know how she managed to get her body and brain to work together, but somehow it happened. Everything… just felt so empty. Like the world had no horizon, no matter, no ground. It was like she was endlessly floating in air, staring at the world and wishing her tears—or something—would come back to show that she cared. That she really, really cared. But before something bad could happen, Oralie flipped open the green, worn leather cover of the novel and delved into a different world that no matter its twists and turns, deaths and betrayals, it would always seam more perfect than her own life. '''11 books and 23 mugs of tea later… After reading the exotic tales of so many varied characters, Oralie had been able to push Kenric out of her mind for four, wonderful hours. But as soon as pulled away from the books, and stared at the wafting, curling steam that floating off of her untouched 24thmug of tea, she was reminded of the Everblaze that consumed her happiness, and finally the tears rolled down her cheeks again. Not the thick, rapid ones that made her face swollen and her chest heaving, but the unendurably sad tears that took their time rolling down her pale cheeks and off her chin. Suddenly it felt like she trudging through an endless pool of tar, sinking and flailing as it drowned her. There was nothing she could do to save Kenric. He was dead. And she was hopelessly lost. 5 hours before sunrise Sleep was hopeless when all her nightmares consisted of hissing, chortling blazes and the agonizing cries of the man she loved, burning. The only thing that helped her was gurgling down herbal tea and devouring the words on books she never had the time to read before. Now, it somehow felt like all her time had been engulfed up by grief… but coming back when she distracted herself. It was the same the next morning, a day after… that happened. Her sub-conscious made up rules for her: Read. Sip tea. Distract. Don’t think about Kenric. Don’t think about Kenric. Don’t think about Kenric. '' If Oralie had risked thinking about it, she would have been proud that she distracted herself for a whole day, just sipping tea and reading books and not thinking about Kenric. She was doing so well until Liora called her imparter. Oralie, her mind overflowing with a flowery fairy tale from her latest read, answered cheerfully. “Hi Lio,” she greeted chirpily. “Lio…? Nevermind.” Liora’s face that filled the screen still looked concerned. “So… you’re doing well?” Oralie beamed. “Why wouldn’t I be doing well? The grass is green and the sky is blue and the sun is bright yellow…” She sucked in a breath. “Yellow… yellow… oh my ''gosh.” Liora’s mistake triggered the cries her heart had been holding and Oralie’s composure melted into goo amidst the myriad of fluffy pillows. Councillor Liora’s eyes widened with guilt. “Oh…oh Oralie. You forgot. Hang on, I’m coming!” This somehow got Oralie’s attention, fogging away the visions of fire and death. “N-no. No. Please don’t. I’m f-fine.” Before Liora could protest, she added quietly, “I’m good, okay? I need to… settle this by myself.” Her friend let out a very reluctant sigh. “…Okay…but promise me you’ll call if you have any ''trouble, promise?” “I promise,” Oralie whispered and hung up before Liora saw the tears trickle out of her eyes. '''2 hours before sunset, a day after the Everblaze.' No matter how hard she tried, Oralie couldn’t manage to hide under the book world again. She couldn’t manage to focus—everything was too blurry, too harsh, too cold. Like living in a desert of ice without any blankets to curl under—exposed and freezing. But then she heard a knock. Followed by a bunch more, until her house was filled with the clattering of knocking. Desperate knocking that eventually slurred down, but didn’t stop. Oralie whipped herself away from her nightmare-etched thoughts, her eyebrows burrowing in confusion. Why is Liora being so frantic?I told her I was fine. '' '' If…it is Liora. But who else would it be? ''Oralie, clad in soft, rose-colored nightgown, hustled from her chair and to the door, her eyes scanning through the window curiously. But it wasn’t Councillor Liora’s bronzed, lean body and waterfall of braided hair, but… A man. With red hair littered with dust and soot. Oralie felt like she got punched in the gut. Her body quivered so badly she nearly toppled over, but she grasped her door’s handle and stabilized herself against the migraine that was cutting her brain into a zillion pieces. ''No. No it couldn’t be. '' Exhilarated, baffled, and petrified for her life, Oralie turned the handle. The door hit the wall with a clang. Oralie gasped in sharply as she examined a man, covered in burns, leaning against her front porch’s railing heavily. “Kenric?” she breathed, unable to trust the world anymore. He gave her a tired, lopsided grin. “Miss me?” Then he crumpled to the ground. ---- '''MWAHAHAHA! Answers to your questions: ' 1: Yes, I just ended it like that, with butterflies in your stomach 2: Yes, I write fast ;D 3: No, I'm not that ''evil. I'm not going to *really* end it like that. But '''stay tuned for more chapters!' Chapter Five Kenric 2 days after the Everblaze. The moment Kenric’s eyelids fluttered awake, Oralie slapped him. His cheek reddened with the imprint of her hand and he stared at her, confusion and hurt welling in his eyes. Oralie never ''slapped people, much less Kenric. “''I’m ''sorry,” Oralie said, her voice snappishly out of character. “But ''how ''could you do that to me? Leave me in the puddles of my own sobs, thinking you were dead. ''Dead, Kenric. You can’t… I can’t…” Her fragile hands shook as another tear rolled down her pretty face. Guilt blossomed in Kenric’s stomach, especially when he noticed that Oralie had treated his burns and wrapped his right leg in a makeshift cast. He was also lain atop the sofa he had sat on the day he told Oralie he loved her. Kenric gently cupped her lovely face, hoping she’d let him. She stared at him icily, but beneath that was something deeper—a cyclone of anxiety and aching. “I’m the one who should be sorry. You have a right to slap me.” Oralie closed her eyes, more tears trickling down. “N-no…” Her voice was shaky. “I don’t. Y-you couldn’t stop yourself from sacrificing yourself and being the hero.” He smiled sadly, though it hurt himself to. “I couldn’t stop myself from saving you.” Oralie swallowed hard and turned away, blinking furiously. Her pale fingers struggled to adjust his bandages. “Hey,” he said quietly. “Is everything okay?” “No! Of course it’s not,” she reeled on him, her eyes puffy, red, and wet. “Y-you just arrive on my doorstep after I-I think you’re d-d-dead a-and you’re… y-you need a physician.” Her eyes flashed with determination. “I’m calling Elwin. N-now.” She started to weakly reach for her imparter, which was on a coffee table next to the daybed Kenric was on. He blocked her with his arm. “Oralie, please—” “''No'', Kenric, I WON’T!” she yelled with more anger than he’d ever heard from her before. Kenric’s eyes widened at her ferocity. “You might… I WON’T LET YOU DIE AGAIN!” In a manic lunge, the imparter was in her hand. Kenric recoiled, alarm in his eyes. Oralie never ''got upset… well at least not ''screaming and yelling ''upset. She was always quiet. This meant one thing… Oralie was very, very, scared. He tenderly rested his burned arm on hers, wincing slightly. Her eyes flashed with impulsive resolve. “I promise you can call Elwin. But not now,” he whispered gently. “I need to be with you before everything goes crazy. Please. I… ''We’ve ''been waiting a lifetime.” He lightly brushed a finger across Oralie’s cheek, her face stunned. “Please.” Oralie bit her lip, clearly conflicted. Then she threw the imparter onto the ground with a loud thump. “''Don’t ''do that.” “Do what?” “Look at me with those cute, wide, begging eyes.” A chuckle escaped his lips. “Why?” Oralie sighed. “Because I can’t say no to that… or to you.” Her pale, delicate face bloomed with color. “But you have ten minutes, and then I’m calling Elwin,” she snapped, jolting back from her shyness with firmness in her tone. Kenric felt a laughing smile spread across his face. “I love how you get all protective of me.” “Don’t waste those ten minutes, Kenric,” Oralie warned, but he could tell it in her curious, longing eyes she didn’t want him to stop. “It’s impossible to waste a second when I’m with you,” Kenric said quietly, tucking a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ears. Oralie breathed out with a squeak in the back of her throat. “I’d die for you again, you know.” “You don’t have to,” Oralie murmured. “But I will.” Kenric stared into her beautiful, faintly teary azure eyes. “Today was the deadline you know. Today was the day we were supposed to quit being Councillors and be ''together.” She looked down. “Can we really leave the Council like this? With them scrambling and searching and prone to make rash decisions?” “I’ve thought of that. And I realize no decision is going to be perfect. We will be scrambling for a long time, and I don’t think us “soft” Councillors are going to help much with changing decisions. We will help, but not solve the problem. And don’t you think what our world needs most is a little love right now?” Kenric searched her eyes and saw the eyes of a caring, exquisite woman who put everything in front of her own desires. “Don’t you think we ''deserve a little love right now?” He channeled his emotions to his hand, fueling his love and compassion and softness and sincerity so that Oralie could feel just how much he loved her. She stared at his hand, her fair expression etched with a gasp, her jaw somewhat dropped. A question tugged at Kenric’s mouth, and before, he had been much, much too scared to ask it. But he had been preparing for decades. He was ready. Swallowing down the hesitations forming chaos and nausea in his stomach, he leaned forward and breathed warmly into Oralie’s adorable face, “I love you to the stars, Oralie. Do you love me?” She gazed down into his eyes, wonder, thrill, and shyness in her unblinking blue eyes. Cautiously, breathlessly, she bent on her knees to be face-level to him, and closed her eyes as a final tear slid down her face. Not one of fear or grief, but one of utmost, utterly peaceful joy. ''“Yes, Kenric… I do.” '' '' ''And then he kissed her, slow, sweet, and breathtaking, to make up for all the time that was lost between them. Kenric had been waiting so long to finally hear Oralie say that she loved him in her own words, it made his chest swirl with butterflies and passion and soul. His heart finally felt full. When they pulled away, Oralie’s cheeks were slightly pink, but her signature shy smile was shaped into her face, with overwhelmed ecstasy highlighting her every features. For five minutes they just stared at each other, wondering what to do next. Then Oralie let out a breath she was holding and shook her head, her pink lips curved in a sighing smile. “You ''really ''need a physician.” Then she clutched her imparter and dialed for Elwin. --- '''You're so welcome I didn't end it on a huge cliffhanger. '''And I apologize that this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but I didn't want to stretch it out. But don't worry! There's more to come and there's still lots of trouble ahead of Kenralie (sorry, but what's a good story without a conflict?). '''Until the next chapter, ' RK Chapter Six Oralie 24 minutes later Oralie made Elwin promise not to tell anyone before he glimpsed at Kenric. She warned him he’d be surprised. '' Elwin still gasped. “But you’re… everyone said…” Kenric gave him a shrugging smile while he was collapsed on the couch. Elwin huffed out a breath. “This’ll be a fun story,” he said before forcing Kenric to swig a fizzing neon green elixir that smelled like apple cider and mint. Apparently, it did not taste like that. Kenric gagged. Then Elwin began to treat the burns that were distressing Kenric’s body. After a moment, Elwin spoke. “I wonder why you ask me, Councillor Oralie, to treat Councillor Kenric, when there’s much more experienced physicians that normally treat Council members.” “Well, you’re a great healer for starters,” Oralie’s delicate voice responded, “And… we figured you’d create less of an uproar.” “This ''is ''quite an uproar. When everyone finds out that a Councillor ''didn’t ''die after all—” “That’s why we’re not going to tell everyone,” she said quietly. Elwin turned to her. “What did you say?” “We’re not going to tell everyone. Kenric and I are… leaving the Council. Well, ''I’m ''leaving the Council, because everyone else thinks he’s dead.” Oralie moved beside Kenric and he took her hand. Elwin breathed in, shocked. “Why not just tell them the truth?” “Because times are changing,” Kenric’s deep, handsome voice answered. “And on the Council, Oralie and I are restrained. It’s time we go under the radar, staying in touch with the people who fight for our cause, but hiding from the Council’s view. In time, it might be right to reveal my identity, but for now it’s too much for our gentle, Elvin minds can process. And…” “You want to be together,” Elwin guessed. They nodded. “We need you to keep this a secret,” Oralie pleaded. Elwin sighed. “Of course, but it’s not going to be easy. Who else will you tell?” “Possibly no one,” Oralie testified. “But, if you’re not eager to keep it by yourself, we could tell one other person.” “Who?” Elwin paused his healing to glance up at her again. Oralie and Kenric exchanged a look before she replied: “This might surprise you… but Councillor Bronte.” “Councillor ''Bronte?” Elwin repeated, very much startled. “I’m sharing the same secret with Councillor Bronte?” “Believe me, it was Oralie’s ''idea,” Kenric snorted. “Bronte may be a brat sometimes, but he knows how to keep a secret,” Oralie countered slowly, “And he understands this more than you may think.” “What does that mean?” Elwin and Kenric demanded at the same time. “Just what I said. But that’s not what you a should be focusing on…” She drew in a nervous breath. “How long will it be before Kenric’s healed?” Elwin flashed a purple orb over him. “I’d say he’ll be fully healed in one month, but his skin will stop burning in a week. His leg, however… I assume he’ll be on crutches for a month as well, but when he drinks a bone healing elixir that is nothing less than painful.” “''One month?” Kenric repeated as Oralie squeezed his hand gently. “At least. If ''you drink twelve elixirs a day and spread this balm on your body every day.” “Is that ''yeti pee ''balm?” Kenric gaped, crinkling his nose as Elwin showed him the cream. “Possibly.” “I’m ''not ''using that stuff. It’ll take me forever to get the smell out!” “Too bad you don’t have a choice,” Elwin said, smirking slightly as he watched Kenric squirm. “Thank you,” Oralie said softly. “I’m sorry we had to bring you into this.” Elwin gave her a sympathetic smile. “It’s the least I could do.” He dumped the bag of remedies into Oralie’s arms. “Make sure he completes my instructions, and… good luck, you too.” He gave an acknowledging bow, then left with the considerate smile still on his face. Oralie collapsed onto the blush-colored couch, a sigh written on her face. “I suppose we should tell Bronte now.” “Which I’m ''so ''looking forward to, by the way,” Kenric muttered. “Please be ''kind ''to Bronte, Kenric,” Oralie implored. “He will be doing us a ''huge ''favor.” “I don’t see how he will,” Kenric disagreed lightly, grazing his hand over Oralie’s arm affectionately. “But I’ll be kind… only because ''you ''asked.” She offered a tired smile. “We are because, I feel like someone needs to tell our friends that we finally were together if we somehow can’t tell them ourselves. And it’s convinent if we tell Bronte so I can have someone to vote for my resigning. I figure it’s not going to be easy.” She sighed. “I suppose that’s the best I’ll get out of you, though.” Kenric massaged her hand as she clenched her imparter and requested for Bronte. Councillor Bronte’s grumpy face and pointed ears crowded the imparter’s screen. His eyebrows were arched with surprise. “Hello, Oralie. How unexpected.” His tone was bored, but behind it was a hint of pity. She breathed in and out. “Yes, and its only going to get more confusing. There’s something very important that must be shared. It has to be kept a secret. Would you come over to my place now?” Bronte looked downright stupefied, but he nodded his ancient face and hung up. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and the door opened to an extremely puzzled Councillor Bronte, though curiosity was engraved in the wrinkles of his face. “I hope you weren’t exaggerating how desperate your situation is, because I ''don’t ''have an open schedule.” Oralie sucked in a breath. “It’s about Kenric.” His tight features softened a bit. “We are ''all ''grieving for the loss of a Councillor. Especially such a heartwarming, insightful, valiant, and resilient one such as Kenric.” “Well, that’s the thing… Kenric’s not dead.” Bronte sighed, shaking his head. “Yes, I know you might believe that, Oralie. Sometimes—” Oralie frowned. “No, I’m not hallucinating. See for yourself.” She moved out of the way and pointed her arm in the direction of the living room, where Kenric was lying with a smug expression on his face. “Hello, Bronte. I love how you described me! ‘Heartwarming, insightful, valiant’, and… ‘resilient’, was it?” It looked like all the blood and oxygen was slurped out of Bronte. His jaw went slack. “But… you… the Everblaze…” he stuttered. “Everyone thinks—” “—I’m dead?” Kenric offered. “We need people to think that.” “Why?” Bronte demanded hoarsely, his face still drained of color. “Because it’s time that we change with the flow of the world and slip under the hawkish eyes of the Council,” Kenric answered simply. “And we needed someone to know.” “And you chose ''me,” Bronte added with a smirk. “''I didn’t,” Kenric grumbled. “Enough,” Oralie commanded wearily. “Yes, we need people to think Kenric is still dead. And, also, I’m resigning from the Council once Kenric is healed.” “Ah,” Bronte said, “So you two are finally—” “—Which means that we need you to tell ''no one ''that I am alive, unless we give permission,” Kenric interrupted as Oralie’s face turned a fetching shade of bubble-gum pink. Bronte’s ears twitched as he considered this. After a moment, he grunted and said, “Yes, you have my word. Your secret is secure with me.” He blinked his old, watery eyes. “Is there anything else I might need to know?” “No,” Oralie replied. “Thank you, Bronte.” He nodded, and started walking towards the exit. Then he paused, and turned around, his eyes so soft, Oralie could scarcely believe it was Bronte. “Thank you for trusting me,” he said, swallowing hard. Oralie smiled. “Of course.” A ghost of a smile passed over Bronte’s face before he regally departed. Kenric watched him leave like he couldn’t imagine what he was seeing. Letting out a relieved breath, Oralie reached for Kenric’s hand, needing reassurance. Kenric twined their fingers, sparking a series of fluttering up her spine. “What do we do after this?” Kenric asked softly. “After you heal…” Oralie bit her lip. “I tell the Council I’m resigning.” --- '''I'm really excited to write the rest of this story! I'm so enjoying weaving Kenric into the story like he never died. I'm imagining at least two more chapters until this thrilling novella is finished. Hope you enjoyed!' ''-RK'' -- Chapter Seven Oralie 3 days after the Everblaze. “Ugh, what do they put in these things to make them taste so bad?” Kenric groaned as he forced himself to chug a midnight blue elixir that was constantly fizzing. “Some of them are okay—but the others?” Oralie shook her head. “Why don’t you just stop complaining?” “But I have to drink twelve. ''A ''day!” Kenric whined. “You act like you’ve never had an elixir before.” Kenric shrugged, or at least tried to, as his shoulders were stiff. “I’m usually quite healthy.” Oralie’s imparter jingled a tune and she reached for it, an exasperated smile on her face. “Who is it?” Kenric queried before gulping another elixir down his throat and muttering, “''Seriously''! Did Elwin only ''chose the bad-tasting ones?” “Liora,” Oralie replied, frowning slightly. “I better take this in another room or she’ll hear you complaining.” She stalked out hearing distance of the living room and accepted the call. “Hi Liora.” Councillor Liora smiled. “Hi Oralie. I’m glad you’re okay.” “Why wouldn’t I be?” Her eyebrows scrunched. “Oralie… you missed Kenric’s Wanderling planting.” Oralie’s hand slapped over her mouth. ''Oh no, her brain fretted as she scrambled for an excuse. “I didn’t mean to, Liora, just with… his death, I was too occupied… I must’ve missed the invitation.” Liora nodded, though she didn’t look completely convinced. “So it seams like you’re okay now? The Council really needs to have twelve Councillors right now…” “Don’t worry, I’m ready to be a Councillor.” Until Kenric heals, Oralie thought, but she didn’t add that. “Good, because…” Liora wrung her fingers and her face darkened. “Something happened at the planting. King Dimitar arrived, and, that human girl Sophie Foster, she…” “She…” Oralie pressed, her heart pumping, afraid that Sophie had caused some trouble. “She tried to read Dimitar’s mind,” the Councillor hissed, clearly upset about the ordeal. “Oh no,” Oralie whispered, shaking her head. “Don’t tell me he caught her.” “He did,” Liora practically spat. “And now that girl has ruined the treaty.” She took a breath to calm herself. “We need you to meet at Councillor Emery’s castle for a meeting to discuss her punishment.” “Now?” “In ten minutes.” “Why don’t we wait to elect for a replacement Councillor?” Oralie suggested weakly, her brain fuzzing with the knowledge of how much trouble Sophie was in. “We don’t have to wait to discuss ideas, but the new Councillor will help decide the final decision.” Oralie forced herself to think on the positive side and started to nod slowly. “I’ll be there,” she promised before she hung up and Liora’s furious face cut to black. She stumbled back to the living room, feeling sick. “What’d she say?” Kenric wondered warily. Oralie flumped down on the couch with a sigh. “You now have a Wanderling in the Wanderling Woods," she said. "And… Sophie violated the orge treating by reading King Dimitar’s mind. I’m supposed to meet at Emery’s residence to discuss her punishment.” Kenric gritted his teeth. “That isn’t good. We know the Council won’t be easy on her.” Oralie nodded wearily. “I’d better leave now before I arrive in the heat of the argument.” Kenric kissed her hand, sending reliving reassurance back into Oralie’s heart. “Be safe, my dear, and be quick! I’m not sure I’ll survive with just me and my elixirs!” “I will,” Oralie promised, a small laugh extending on her face. ---- 34 minutes later... ' Oralie arrived with her cheeks flushed red with anger. Her breathing wasn’t quiet like usual but rapid and wobbly. Kenric sat up on the couch, his eyes wide. “What happened?” Oralie tracked in circles in front of him before Kenric tenderly grabbed her hand to make her stop. “Nothing’s official,” she whispered. “But one of the punishments they considered was…” She swallowed and blinked with difficulty. “…An ability restrictor. They already have a Technopath working on a prototype.” She suddenly broke into sobs. “A ''child, Kenric! We are shaming a child ''for a ''mistake. A-and the only people of the Council who didn’t seam against it was Terik, Bronte, and I.” Kenric held her as she tears dripped down Oralie’s face. “It’s not decided yet,” Kenric comforted. “I’m n-not sure. The C-council… they’re poisoned by terror. Maybe… I shouldn’t resign after all. What if—” “The Council is going to be stupid for a while, Oralie,” Kenric cautioned her, tracing a finger over Oralie’s shaking palms. “And as horrific as it may seam, there’s not much you can do.” “But—” Kenric folded a thread of her white-blonde locks hair behind her ears. “Oralie, do you know why I never resigned from the Council to be with you a long time ago?” “No…” she said quietly. He stared off in the distance. “I believed that I needed to hide my feelings for the sake of our world. And while that’s true, I realized that by trying to shatter what I felt, I was shattering that part of my heart that made me whole, and made me myself.” Kenric held Oralie’s chin and forced her to look at him. “When I tried to conceal how much I loved you, Oralie, I didn’t feel anymore. I didn’t care. But when I brought you back ''into my heart, ''then ''I was happy, and the person I am.” He wiped off a tear that ran out of Oralie’s wide eyes. “But what if I stay on the Council, and not tell them we love each other—” Oralie pointed out softly. “What I learned is you can’t hide the great love you feel toward your significant other. Love shines through. ''Always. The gravest mistake I made in my whole life was waiting to be with you, when I could’ve been with you the entire time. To believe that by shunning my love for you was helping our world, I was really killing myself.” He stared genuinely into her azure eyes, so intensely but so filled with love it made Oralie’s heart burst at the seams. “You can still love me while being on the Council, but being a Councillor will divert your heart and desires. I’m not saying it’s impossible. It shows loyalty. But it’s hard. And unnecessary. And…” His breath tickled her face. “We already tried that, and we know how that turns out.” Kenric was right. When Oralie had loved him on the Council, her heart felt stretched in all different directions. And her heart wasn’t in the job. When she thought she was ''serving ''her people, she really was ripping herself apart. Oralie unexpectedly kissed Kenric, her affection for him churning in her chest in an inferno of formidable emotion. Kenric kissed her back, and Oralie felt his love surging into her, making her feel the happiest she ever felt. When Oralie pulled away, a smile was on Kenric’s warm face. “See… Even in the harshest of times, there can still be love,” he whispered. Oralie intertwined their fingers. “I love you Kenric. So, so, much.” A wad of emotion that was balled in her throat cracked her voice. Kenric pressed his cheek against her forehead. “I love you too.” ---- '''3 weeks and 4 days later… Elwin stopped by to check on Kenric and confirmed that he was indeed very healed, but he still needed to take it easy. Once he left, Kenric jumped up and down. “Finally! I can move ''again.” While Oralie was elated he was finally cured, her stomach was knotted with worry. For the past three weeks, she had stayed on the Council, suffering when she realized how intolerably disillusioned the majority of the Councillors were. They had constrained a young girl’s ability and labeled her Talentless, and threatened to Exile the entire innocent family of Dizznees, all out of fear that citizens wouldn’t take them seriously. But now that Kenric was healed, it was time for Oralie to stop living a lie. “What is it?” Kenric asked, noticing her discreetness. She inhaled and exhaled before answering, “Today, I’m going to retire from the Council.” --- '''I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing (which is a lot, to clarify)' All I can say is that the story is (obviously) turning out quite long, but I promise I'm keeping it interesting. Bye4Now '-ROOOOOOKNOOOOWS' Chapter Eight Oralie 3 weeks and 5 days after the Everblaze, early afternoon. ' ''“Don’t you feel a little guilty that we’re not telling people you survived?” Oralie asked Kenric, absentmindedly stirring a bowl of pink soup. “Don’t you think it’d give them hope?” Kenric sighed. “Yes. But I feel like then, everything will just turn so complicated.” “How?” Oralie’s faint voice inquired. “Suddenly people would fuss and riot and… I don’t know, maybe they would be hopeful, but is that really a good thing? To let them believe every death is false?” Oralie shook her head. Of course that isn’t right. But that doesn’t mean the other option is ''wrong. “Is it really a good thing we’re ''not telling them?” she asked him gradually, carefully, gently. “Don’t you think the Council ought to know? I’m not the only one who loves you. I heard there was a lot ''of people at your planting.” He snorted. “That’s just because I was a Councillor.” Oralie recollected what she had gathered from Liora and the circumstances, and shook her head. ''Even Bronte was upset. ''“That’s not true,” Oralie defended him quietly. “Many people were ''crying ''at your planting. Sophie is… especially hurt, and I don’t think she deserves that.” Kenric’s face drooped at her name, and his eyes blinked guiltily. “You’re absolutely right. She should know,” he agreed quietly. “Everyone should.” Oralie pushed away her soup to slowly grab his hand. Kenric wrapped his fingers around her small, fragile hand. “I think… it’s time we tell the world.” He grinned. “Tell the world we ''love each other?” Her face reddened. “…Yes,” Oralie squeaked, though she barely heard herself over the thunder of her heart. She could never be as brave and outgoing as Kenric, but… maybe that was why they were so wonderful for each other. They shone a new light in each other. “Well… when should I tell them? When I resign?” Her voice still came out a squeaky, wobbly pitch. “Today?” Kenric tightened his grip on her hand. “I can do today.” She smiled. “I’ll tell the Council to gather for a meeting here, after I go on an errand.” “Where to?” “Slurps and Burps,” Oralie replied, untwining their fingers and gliding away from the table, her soup still untouched. “Elwin called me this morning to remind me that you’re still on elixirs until a few weeks. Your body is still recovering.” “Aw, c’mon!” Kenric groaned. “Can you at least try ''to get the good-tasting ones?” “Elwin picked out the list,” Oralie called back apologetically as she headed for the Leapmaster, her response earning another loud moan from Kenric. Oralie lifted the crystal that leaped to the entrance of Atlantis to the light, deliberating if she was ready for the laughter and goofiness of Kesler’s remedy store, and flickered away. ••••• The bright storefront of Slurps and Burps was just appearing into view into the glittering city of Atlantis when someone grasped Oralie’s shoulder and yanked her behind a building, in one of the only sections of Atlantis that light didn’t reach. A hand slapped over Oralie’s mouth before she could scream. When the hand let go, they were in a dark alleyway, behind one of the towering buildings, and Oralie gasped for air, frantically examining her persecutor. He or she was clad in black, with dark pants, shoes, gloves—So much black apparel, Oralie couldn’t catch of glimpse of anything but black. But the thing that made Oralie’s heart beat faster was the fact that the figure was wearing a hooded cloak with the symbol of an eye sewn onto the shoulder sleeve. The Neverseen member’s voice was scrambled levels of pitch and random as he or she spoke. “Your presence is requested,” the person stated, shoving a piece of paper and tiny leaping crystal into her hands. Oralie read it with wide eyes: ''We are willing to offer a trade. '' ''Your information '' ''In exchange for the identity of a Neverseen member. Make your decision before sundown. '' ''But share this note with anyone else, and you will not be left alone. '' Oralie’s hand shook with the knowledge, and the option to accept or to refuse. Either one would be haunting, but one would be more beneficial. “What information do they want?” she asked, careful to keep her voice steady. “And what Neverseen member will they tell me about?” The figure tilted his or her head. “I guess you’ll have to find out.” Oralie could swear she saw the shadows of the alley stretch before the Neverseen member vanished in a flash of light. Oralie’s throat condensed as she read the note over and over again, finally managing to convince herself it was ''not ''a threat, but also that it was a valuable opportunity. Any choice would be okay, but walking away would mean missing the chance to get the information on a Neverseen member. But one thing was for sure—She couldn’t converse with anyone she trusted. This was a decision she’d have to make on her own. Oralie stared at the crystal in her palm until her eyes watered, trying to decipher where it’d lead her, but unsure as it constantly glimmered an array of exotic hues. Suddenly, Oralie knew what to do. She scanned the note one more time, before rushing out of the obscurity of the alleyway and into the sunrays. Then she lifted the crystal to the light and shimmered away. ••••• Oralie’s feet thumped onto smoldering, gray wasteland. The air was thick with smoke that diseased her lungs. All she could see was dust, fogging the air and the passion to breathe. Out of the gloom, two shaded figures appeared, one with his hood off and a twisted smirk on his face. “I’m delighted to see that you accepted our invitation,” he greeted. But Oralie could barely contain herself from juddering. Her ears barely caught what he had said, for instead she was focusing on his hands. The hands that were passages for fire to blast through. For ''Everblaze ''to blast through. Fintan’s proud, arrogant smirk enlarged into a beam as he watched her emotions. “I’ve never seen you so ''mad''before, Councillor.” Oralie was ''beyond ''mad. She was livid. All she wanted to do was wrap her hands around Fintan’s throat and throttle him. He should’ve died. But she supposed his fire wasn’t as intense as he thought. But she congested her rage, smoothed her dress, and faced Fintan squarely, showing nothing but bravery and serenity. “I didn’t come here to listen to you chatter, Fintan. I’ve come to make a deal.” Fintan thrusted off his cloak, still grinning. “Of course. I’ll make this simple. We want your intelligence on the gnomish plague, as we have heard you were specifically investigating that. And in fair trade, we will admit the identity of one of our Neverseen associates. Sound reasonable enough for you?” The Neverseen was ''never ''reasonable. Oralie, even with her soft exterior, knew that. “How do I know you won’t lie?” Oralie asked. He shrugged. “Read my emotions. ''I ''don’t care. I won’t lie. Like I said—A fair trade. On the other hand, though, I’m afraid ''you’ll ''lie, my dear, so I had to bring my old friend over.” He snapped his fingers, and the shadowy figure behind him strode out of the fog, with head of blond hair and penetrating blue eyes. “Hello, Oralie.” Oralie’s heart dropped a beat. ''Gethen.“You brought a telepath.” Fintan shook his head. “''Not''to search around in all your memories.” “I have a hard time believing that as it comes out of the body who killed a fellow Councillor.” She poured all her energy into making her words appear genuine. “Ah, alas.” Fintan’s sad tone betrayed the look of satisfaction stamped on his face. “Such a shame''Kenric had to be the hero, isn’t it? But, I don’t have all day, so how about I complete my side of the deal first. That way you don’t have to worry about betrayal.” “Fine,” Oralie said hesitantly. She ambled a little closer to him, watching Fintan and Gethen’s moves like a hawk. “I’m not going to make this a complete reveal, after all, what would be the fun in that?” he laughed. Oralie narrowed her eyes. “I’m not going to share more than you,” she warned. Fintan ran his hands through his blond hair. “That seems fair enough, Councillor Oralie. But you’re lucky that I’m feeling quite generous today.” When she didn’t respond, he stroked his lips in a considering way, a small smile on his face. “One of our members is someone you’ve met more than once, I’m sure. This ''vanisher''comes from a long line of history, and I assure you his name will come as ''quite ''as a surprise.” “If that’s all you’re going to tell me, I think I’ll leave,” Oralie muttered, though her brain was buzzing as she scanned through names of ''male vanishers. '' Fintan rolled his eyes. “Part of his initials is A.S.… does ''that ''ring a bell?” “That could be anyone,” Oralie snapped. Gethen snorted. “Oh, this boy ''wishes ''he could be anyone. He’s really just use—” Then Fintan kicked him in the stomach, causing the ruthless telepath to cough and wheeze. “And ''that’s''all I’m willing to tell you. Don’t worry—you’ll tell me just the equivalent.” But Oralie began to feel dread heavy her chest. Fintan had given usefulinformation, but not nearly as vital as she had been hoping. She had hoped for ''names, not clues. “''But'', before you start, I have a specific question that’s really quite simple.” He stepped a bit closer, his tone haughtily regal. “When is the Council going to tell their citizens that they’ve known the whole time about the plague?” The question was so surprisingly meek, a “What?” slipped out of Oralie’s mouth before she could stop it. Fintan laughed. “I mean just what I said.” Oralie’s mind was boggled. Why would Fintan even ''care ''to ask that? That’s something he could easily figure out on his own. And wasn’t he a former Councillor? Wouldn’t he know the answer? But… if that was all Fintan was going to ask, then who was she to complain? “The Council is… specially waiting until the correct time to reveal that. It isn’t our proudest time.” Fintan nodded, his eyes gazing off in the distance, as if the information greatly affected him. With his eyes diverted, Oralie seized the chance to furtively raise her hand to her home crystal, hoping that if she could just lift it up to the light without them knowing— But Fintan grasped her wrist. His eyes gleamed with pleasure. A wide, evil smile was pasted onto his face. “Do you honestly ''think I’d ask such a naïve question as ''that? No, my dear, I was merely distracting you so Gethen could probe your mind. I’m guessing you didn’t even feel''his fingers press against your temples, as your face is so ''adorably ''stunned. But, he has discovered some astonishing news. It seems like Kenric ''isn’t''dead after all. But ''you ''are about to be.” Oralie barely had time to mourn over her blindness when an eruption of overpowering anguish overcame her body. Fintan’s hands were bleeding flames that commenced to scald Oralie’s arm. The agony was ''unimaginable. Oralie screamed, moans pouring down her face, as the fire worked up her arm, munching away her skin rapidly, hungrily. She thrashed against Fintan and Gethen, but they were too strong; the blazes were too strong; and Oralie wasn’t strong enough. In minutes, her arm would be burned off. But then her body was thrown aside, and her abductors’ backs were turned. The fire on Oralie’s arm had burned out, but the pain tortured at her body, tempting Oralie to stop fighting it, but slip into an endless, painless sleep. Her strength failed her, her teeth stopped gnashing themselves together, and she closed her eyes, humming out the suffering and welcoming the darkness. Her last brain cell had almost left her body, almost leaving it to a useless corpse, when powerful, gentle arms frenziedly shook her awake. This time Oralie fought against living, and kept trying to slip back into blackness, knowing there’d be less pain there, and craving that the arms would stop. But they didn’t. They grasped her shoulders and jerked her body until it was impossible to disobey. Oralie lifted her eyelids, though it drained all her energy. When her blurry vision finally cleared, she was looking a man with the most beautiful face she had ever seen. ''Who is this man? ''She wondered weakly. A name tugged at her lips. Finally, she was able to form the words. It took every ounce of power she had left, but she managed to whisper, “Kenric.” Blood, breath, and absolute relief engulfed Kenric’s physique, and he clutched her limp body against his chest, embracing, holding her like she was his lifeline. She clutched his shoulder, unable to stop cries from sneaking out of her eyes. After holding her for so long, it felt like a lifetime—an amazing, effortless lifetime—Kenric murmured into her ear, “Let’s go home.” '''Chapter Nine Kenric Eleven hours later… Kenric had dumped just about every elixir down Oralie’s throat, obfuscated her burnt arm in yeti pee balm, and waited, pleaded for her to wake up until the bags under his eyes turned an intense shade of bluish purple. When she was passed out for eleven hours, his stomach rattled with fear, but he didn’t lose hope. Her heart was still beating. And that was more than enough for Kenric. But then Oralie’s eyes fluttered open, and relief rained like a free waterfall, dousing Kenric’s heart with the desire to breathe again. He tackled her with a hug, careful not to hurt her, but not willing to let go. Her physique melted in his body, and he didn’t need to be an Empath to feel the tension drain out of her. “It’s okay,” he breathed, choking back sobs that made it hard to inhale oxygen. “You’re safe.” “Is my arm okay?” Oralie whispered shakily, her eyes darting to her left arm. Frenzy sparked up a fire in Kenric’s chest, and he released their hug to shake Oralie’s shoulders. “''How could you just ''chose ''to meet up with an outlawed ''pyrokinetic and a telepath by yourself ''without ''telling me?!” he hissed, so mad his voice came out a growl. Oralie hung her head. “I know you’re angry, but—” “Oh, I’m not just angry. I’m furious! You cannot ''just ''do ''that! Just hop over to the bad guys and—Were you ''out of your mind?” Oralie’s lip trembled. “They gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” “I’m positive you could’ve refused that,” Kenric snapped. She waited a beat before saying, “I think you would’ve done the same thing.” Kenric’s jaw clenched. Oralie’s frail voice managed to be accusing when she started, “See—” “No, you don’t ''see, Oralie!” Kenric puffed. “You were ''this”—He curved his thumb and pointer finger almost into an O, with just a silver of space between them—“Close to dying, Oralie. Because you thought you could trust ''those filthy, rotten…” He gnashed his teeth. “How do you even know that I made the decision to make a deal with them?” Oralie asked, frowning. “''Don’t''change the subject,” Kenric snarled, so harshly Oralie flinched. Realizing how rude that sounded, he let out a weary sigh, running his hands through his hair. “I found some clues on where you gone…” He sighed. “Listen, I don’t want to sound rough. But…” His voice broke. “I ''can’t''lose you, Oralie. And ''definitely''not to Fintan’s evil fires. If you died…” Oralie hesitated before gingerly resting her good hand on his forearm. “I ''didn’t, ''though.” “But you were much, ''much''too close to,” Kenric cried, his voice cracking and shoulders sagging. “And that ''cannot''ever, ever happen.” He reached out, fingering her curly blonde locks, tears gleaming in his eyes. “I love you ''way too much.” Oralie closed her eyes, letting out a quivering breath. “I love you too, Kenric,” she wept. She buried her face in his shoulder, unable to hide how raw and afraid she was. But then someone rapped swiftly on Oralie’s front door. Kenric gently guided Oralie’s head to the pillow on the fluffy pink sofa, and quietly told her he’d check who it was. A moment later, he gulped in a massive breath. “The Council is here,” he informed her. “What should I do?” Oralie’s eyes widened. He could tell her mind started to think about an explanation. It was moment before she said in a hushed voice, “Fintan must’ve left a clue that you are alive. And the Council is here…” She closed her eyes. “We have to let them in. There’s no other way. But… I should open the door. I think people will think I’d be odd if there were twelve fainted Councillors on my porch.” Kenric’s eyes dashed to her still-very-much burned arm, and instantly began shaking his head. “Not happen—” “Kenric,” Oralie begged, already unsteadily getting off the sofa. He let out a long, dreary sigh as the knocking on the door rose to commanding cacophony. “Fiiiiiine, but don’t ''make me regret this.” He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, steered her to the door, and apprehensively, at Oralie’s soft plea, hid out of view of the doorway. Oralie turned the knob with her right hand and unbolted the entrance to some rushed-, hotheaded-, and curious-looking Councillors on her doorstep. Others, however, were criticizing and cynical. Councillor Emery strode up to her uneasily. “Oralie,” he whispered firmly, though anger, fear, and vigilant interest lingered in his tone, “Do ''not ''lie to us—I-Is Kenric… ''alive?” Kenric eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed. Fintan must’ve planted some information, hoping to surprise us. He clenched his hands into fists. This does not make us below you, Fintan, he mentally hissed. This move might’ve just gotten you a step behind. I ''love ''Oralie, and maybe you’re right about one thing: It’s time we stop hiding things. ''He peered out from his hiding spot behind the sofa to catch Oralie respond prudently, “Yes…” At once, the Councillors stampeded through the door. “Where is he?!” most of them demanded inquisitively at the same time. Some were mumbling with skepticism. Oralie cleared her throat, and said faintly, “You can come out now, Kenric.” All the blood drained from the Councillors’ faces as Kenric rose from his position and looked into each all of their eyes. Every Councillor spluttered, clutching anything that might stable them nearby, and stared at him like he was a ghost. “You’re ''alive?” Liora rasped, five minutes later, after she had recovered, though her face was still emptied of color. “But… that’s… you…” Her throat made a weak grunting noise. “Yes. I’m alive,” Kenric replied. “And I’m sorry I—” “You didn’t tell us,” a Councillor hidden in the crowd accused. “I was just about to say that,” Kenric replied quickly. “And that idea was a mistake. But we were going to share yesterday until…” Before his voice could catch, Kenric blinked and redirected his tone. “How did ''you find out, though?” he asked, even though he partly knew the answer. “We were hinted in the form of a note, written anonymously,” Emery answered, still glaring at Kenric so hard, that if looks could burn, Kenric would have a hole in his chest. “We needed confirmation.” Kenric snorted. “''Confirmation? I didn’t think your idea of confirmation ''was rallying up ''all''the Councillors and storming into Oralie’s house, Emery. That must have been a pretty convincing note.” “Of course I was ''doubtful,” Emery admitted, his confidence wavering a bit. “But… there was evidence provided that made me curious enough. Though—” he added before Kenric could retort, “—''That is not what we should be focusing on.” His face paled even more than it already was. “''You’re ''alive. You ''didn’t ''die in the Everblaze.” “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Kenric asked, his eyebrows narrowing. Emery was the only one who met his eye; the others were still recovering from shock. Oralie moved a step closer to Kenric, her face appearing pallid. “A good thing, of course!” Emery said immediately, a smile pasted on his face. “But… it does add complications. Your Wanderling has already been planted, and we were almost complete with the process of appointing a new Councillor, but of ''course ''we’ll cancel it—” Kenric grabbed Oralie’s hand before taking a deep breath, and saying quietly, “Actually, you don’t have to cancel the hiring… In fact, you may need to employ ''two''Councillors.” All the heads turned to Kenric, along with a few gasps. Emery’s face wrinkled into a deep frown. “I’m… not sure I understand,” he said cautiously, though it sort of sounded like he did. Oralie twined their fingers tighter as Kenric said as calmly as he could, “I’m not going to be a Councillor anymore. And neither is Oralie.” This earned a few more sucked in breaths, but Kenric ignored them, his attention directed on Emery, who was still troubling with the news. “I don’t understand why the ''both of you ''would—” Kenric wrapped his arm around Oralie’s waist, holding her protectively as he whispered, “Don’t you ''see? It’s because we love each other.” When everyone in the room drew a profound breath, Kenric and Oralie couldn’t help but smile, though Oralie’s cheeks were blushing the color of a red rose. Councillor Liora was staring at the both of them with the words it’s about time ''written on her lips. Councillor Bronte was actually ''grinning, and—most shocking of all—his prehistoric face had dimples. '' '' ''Emery’s jaw dropped. His sapphire eyes widened as he breathed inaudibly, “Ah. I see.” No one really knew what to say after that, so it was a while before Bronte asked, “When would you like us to announce your resigning? We will tell them your reason for pardon.” Oralie’s sweet, sparkling voice was drenched in trembling happiness as she leaned against Kenric and said, “Tomorrow. They shouldn’t be left in the dark for much longer.” Her gaze lowered to her maligned arm when she added, “And… Check all around the perimeter of where you received that note. That person you received it from is probably ''not ''on our side.” Emery’s mouth was forming with a question but Kenric cut him off. “Now is not the time for questions. Oralie needs to rest.” Some Councillors’ faces tightened with anxiety as they noticed her left arm, but didn’t speak a word as Kenric gingerly rested her on her favorite, rose-colored couch. Oralie looked at him gratefully, and he smiled back at her. Liora walked up to Kenric and whispered into his ear, “''Take care of her for me. Oralie needs you.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze before facing her fellow Councillors and announcing, “Well, I think we have completed our purpose here.” Some of the Councillors disagreed, their faces warped in an anger that perhaps was due to Oralie and Kenric’s reason for leaving the Council, but most were looked agreeable with the news. Emery wasn’t scowling nor smiling, but had a more curious look when he said, “Take care, you too. Your resigning will be announced presently, as promised, as well with your reason to resign, I warn you.” Kenric smiled. “I’m glad. Please do ''tell our reason to resign. One reason being that it’s about time the Council ''stops hiding things from our people.” He said the last phrase casually, but slower, with more emphasis, and when the sentence sunk in many Councillors grinded their teeth irritably. Emery’s forcibly pleasant smile cued. “''Thank you'', Kenric,” he sighed, before jerking his chin towards the exit, and striding out, a bunch of fuming Councillors following him. Bronte looked conflicted between following, or staying, but he eventually settled for faltering up to Kenric until he was at least five feet away, and showing a lipless smile that actually, to Kenric’s utter astonishment, seamed to have compassion''behind it. “I want to be the first to assure you that you made the right decision, though you probably don’t ''need ''assurance. You show more bravery than you think.” His gaze faltered. “It’s harder than you think quitting the Council out of ''love ''for another person.” Kenric couldn’t help but being intrigued. ''Have Bronte ever been ''in love ''before? ''He remembered Oralie’s vague words: ''He understands this more than you may think. “Have you… ever considered…” He started, pricking up Oralie’s ears. Bronte swallowed, his eyes darting to the floor. “I… I’ve lived many years, and been on the Council for almost the entirety of it. Love enters and leaves. Women enter and leave. And now, life enters and leaves. I wish you the best, Kenric and Oralie. You have found not just bravery in the darkness, but love, and that ''is the most valuable treasure most people do not have.” He nodded his head briefly before exiting with a regal flourish to his posture. Kenric blinked, ''many, many ''times. His brain scrunched. He was either imagining things or… Kenric ''actually ''felt ''respect ''toward grumpy, pointy-eared Bronte. '''I APOLOGIZE THIS IS SO LONG, but hehehe I didn't really restrict myself, so… this is what happens :D' I'm sorry I didn't release these earlier!! Maybe one more chapter after this…? --- The Final Chapter Oralie Two weeks later… All the breath was sucked out of Oralie—All air felt like hot syrup, and all emotions were swirled into one, massive wad of sensation. It was a lot for an Empath to take in. But every drop of emotion was what she wanted.''This day was what she had wished for her entire lifetime. Just touching it briefly was amazing—But actually ''doing ''it? Actually… making it ''real? There was only one word to describe it—Four letters that rolled off her tongue and make her stomach turn to jelly. Love. '' “You look so beautiful,” a voice murmured, splintering Oralie’s thoughts. Edaline gingerly fingered the fabric of her dress. “I’m so glad I could be here today.” Oralie had knew the second the wedding was official that Edaline would be the Bride of Honor. Edaline knew what to do—And instantly shoved away everything else to help them. She had personally done Oralie’s hair—Consisting of many intricate, complicating braids weaving into a grand, twisting up-do. Edaline had also selected her wedding dress—A strapless white one with gold patterns raining from the top. It was only two weeks after their resigning that Kenric asked Oralie to marry him. It had been the happiest day of her life, knowing she could ''finally, ''after years of love-less misery, be his. They hadn’t wanted to wait to make it official, so they—particularly Kenric—decided it’d be the two weeks following. It was ''just ''enough time for them to ''barely''organize everything but still long enough for Oralie to freak out for her life. Thankfully, she and Kenric decided to keep it a ''small ''wedding, with only fifty or so guests. “It’s almost time,” Edaline reminded her, squeezing Oralie’s shaking hand gently. “Be ready for the day that will change everything.” ''Everything.Everything would change. ''A stray tear escaped Oralie’s eye, blurring her vision, though no matter where she looked, Kenric’s smiling face was clear. “Are you ready, Oralie?” Edaline asked. “It’s time.” Was''she ready? ''A flush of anxiety clogged her throat. But then she thought of all the times that Kenric had been there; all the times he loved her like nothing else mattered; and all the times he put her in front of himself. Oralie took a deep breath, and forced herself not to thaw into Edaline’s hug. She ''was''ready. She was scared for her life, but absolutely ready for the adventure ahead. The door in front of her opened, ushering the sweet scent of scythed grass, fresh air, and wilting, waving trees. Multi-colored blossoms dotted the meadows ahead. A soft breeze pinked Oralie’s cheeks. But the rest was unseen, for most of what Oralie could see was people. ''Tons ''and ''tons ''of people, clustered together with smiling faces. All the ground was taken except a single row, straight in the middle, straight ahead of Oralie. Alarm turned Oralie’s face from a soft pink to a bright, cherry red. There were ''at least fivehundred ''people. That was''so ''much more than ''fifty. '' “Oralie, it’s okay,” Edaline whispered. “Go and show them how much you love Kenric.” Somehow Oralie’s legs moved—But it felt like they were someway both stiff and gooey at the same time. She kept her eyes fixed ahead and focused on not trembling. But soon her anxiety melted away when the delicious smell of flowers filled her nostrils, and her eyes filled with the picturesque blue of the sky. The isle seemed to go on forever—as well the population of people. Sometimes she spotted someone she knew, but a lot of elves she didn’t know. Had ''every ''elf been invited? She began to wonder. Her pulse quickened when she spotted twelve, important-looking figures seating near the front. The Councillors. The two new replacement Councillors, former Dame Alina and former Beacon Leto. Councillor Leto met her eye, and she nearly shivered from the intensity of curiosity radiating from it. Oralie was starting to wonder if it’d ever end… when she spotted him. He was dressed in a fancy black tunic overlapping a white shirt, with black pants and a regal white cape. His hair was a blast of red color against the plain colors, with traces of hair gel in it, probably used in an attempt to flatten it. But his eyes were what made Oralie really hold her breath—though they were no different than before except for one, small detail. They were so, so, ''happy. So happy Oralie’s heart crushed with fluttering things. Love gushed into her heart, so much it was almost hard to look at Kenric, but she didn’t stop because she was afraid to look away. Kenric slowly offered his elbow, and Oralie quietly slipped her arm through his, never once breaking connection with his beautiful, round eyes. He silently urged her to continue walking, though Oralie hadn’t even realized she halted. Ever so leisurely, they strode side-by-side, but Oralie couldn’t stop looking at Kenric’s soulful, shimmering eyes, no matter how hard the audience stared or her heart clanged in her chest. After what seamed like an eternity, they approached a man with wrinkled skin wearing dark green robes. Nervousness vibrated through Oralie’s body when he spoke, and her knees might have given out if Kenric hadn’t been holding her. “We have all gathered here to witness the marriage of formal Councillor Kenric Elgar Fathdon to formal Councillor Oralie. If anyone has any objections to this, speak now.” Oralie never thought silence could sound so wonderful, but it did. A breath a relief insisted her heart to continue pumping when the man started talking again. Kenric must’ve felt her worry, because he slipped his hand to hers and squeezed it tenderly. Most of the robed-man’s words were drowned by the thoughts in Oralie’s mind. It was hard to stay peaceful when she was living a day that would change her life entirely. Sharply, her attention was drawn when the man spoke a breath-stealing sentence: “Kenric, do you promise to stay by Oralie’s side always, even during times of joy, pain, and fear?” he asked, his voice echoing in the serene, magnificent wood. Oralie admittedly held her breath until Kenric replied. This time silence was a stretch of eternity, with an unreachable horizon that held what she wanted so deeply. “With all my heart and soul and mind,” Kenric replied, his voice ringing in the air strong and courageous. “''Oralie'', do you ''promise to stay by ''Kenric’s ''side always, even during times of joy, pain, and fear?” The attention was turned to Oralie like a blazing hot spotlight. Oxygen was again sludgy. Her throat was congested with a huge boulder. But then Oralie’s voice came out of the thickness, only because of a purpose engraved clearly in her mind. “With all my heart and soul and mind,” she whispered, barely able to hear herself over the thunder of her emotion. The man nodded solemnly, and finally, the air easily entered her veins. Oxygen was an amazing thing. Everything suddenly felt capable with soothing breaths. But the most important part wasn’t over. The robed-elf produced a thick, green vine ornamented with cobalt and mauve flowers from one of the creases in his robes. “Turn to face each other and lay your arms on top of each other,” he commanded ceremoniously. Kenric quietly dropped her hand and met her eyes, his shoulders square to hers. For some incredible, weird, and amazing reason, the swarm of butterflies in her stomach evaporated when she met his calming eyes. Her skin tingled when she reached out her arms and rested them atop of his strong ones. Gently, carefully, but with magnificence, the vine was wrapped around their arms, joining them together. “This vine symbolizes life,” the robed-man alleged. “The life you are, the life you live in, and the life you will bring. Wrapped around your arms, it shows unity. From this day forth, you are one in spirit and soul and body. Husband and wife. Let love surpass all. And now, Kenric… you may kiss your bride.” The vine unraveled and dropped to the floor. Kenric, overcome by emotion, cupped Oralie’s face and kissed her until the entire world evaporated around them, forgotten. Oralie couldn’t stop tears of complete ecstasy from spilling out her eyes. She warmed under the heat of his love and pressed herself closer to him. She was ''his ''now. There was no career, no enemy, no death, no anything stopping them from loving each other now. When Kenric pulled away the audience was roaring and weeping. He looked into her eyes, never looking more handsome to her. “Mrs. Fathdon, are you ready for our adventure? It’s not going to be easy.” Oralie smiled brighter and more beautiful than she ever had in her life. She looked straight into his laughing eyes and her heart filled up to the brim. “Good, my husband. I don’t want it to be,” she whispered back. Kenric laughed and kissed her again. “Then off on the adventure, my dear. To the end of the world and back.” --- '''AND THAT IS *FINALLY* THE ENDING, FOLKS!!! '''I really hope you enjoyed! Comment below on what you think! Make sure to visit my profile here. If you just NEED more fanfics to read, check this one out! It's made by a talented writer who's a friend of mine and stars Oralie as one of the main characters. It's also not as long. ;) Until next time, '''RoKnows' Category:Fanfiction Category:Ship Fanfic Category:RoKnows Category:Kenralie Category:Completed Fanfiction